A Different Path
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: (Different Choices Verse): After being knocked unconscious by his future self Dean Winchester makes a different decision. One Zachariah had not planned for.


**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it then I don't own it.

**Pairing**: (pre) Castiel/Dean

**Episode**: The End

* * *

When Dean wakes up his first thoughts are on the betrayal his future self had committed. He feels a pull towards where he knows the other Dean has gone and takes a few steps in that direction before he pauses. His second thoughts are on the sounds of gunfire and screaming that reach his ears. One thing rings out in his mind now.

_Cas._

He is sure as he turns and runs into the building, picking up a few fallen weapons, that when Zac had sent him to the future this wasn't his intention. But fuck it all if he is letting his asshole future self sacrifice Cas. He couldn't do it. Could not go in the other direction and leave his broken angel to die.

There were bodies everywhere. Blood a gory decoration on most surfaces. Death and the stench of it hung in the air. His eyes burned with it, but he continued rushing towards the sounds of gunfire. Of screaming and rage. Of pain and horror because by now they all must know that their _fearless leader_ had sent them to their deaths. Left them to die in this horrible place without a hope or prayer.

"Come on Cas. Be alive. You stubborn angel. You're not dying again. I can't do it." he muttered the words to himself as he took the stairs, heart pounding and blood rushing. Prayers a mantra in his head even though he knew the angels had left the building and Dad hadn't been home for awhile. That they'd abandoned this world to their fallen brother.

"_Please let him be alive. Please God. Please let Castiel be ok_."

Some of the gunfire died down as a piercing scream rent the air and Dean's heart stopped even as he threw himself around a corner. Firing his gun at a few of the Croats he saw. Aiming for their heads and watching them drop. Jumping over debris and bodies. Bodies of both those infected and the few unlucky humans who'd been sent here to die.

Then his green eyes saw him. Saw the blue eyes lit with stubborn fire and determination as he fought against the group of Croats who'd cornered him.

The sole survivor of the suicide mission.

Castiel was shooting and hacking away. Blood everywhere, but still he fought. His expression reminded Dean so much of the angel from his time. The Warrior of God. The soldier who pulled him from Hell and built him back up. Who taught him faith. His best friend. The angel who'd marked him and fought for him. Died for him once already.

Dean was running towards Castiel. Fury and a need to protect flowing through his veins as he drew their attention. Several of them moving away from Castiel and heading towards him. He fought. Killing them. Bodies falling to the ground while Castiel continued his fight against those whose focus was on him.

And then they were dead. All of the Croats in the area. Their bodies on the floor. Blood coming out sluggishly as they lay there lifeless. The only sounds were heavy breathing. Dean looked up and found Castiel staring at him. Eyes that before had been glazed with drugs were clear. Deep care and awe looking back at him. A hint of something else that Dean was afraid to name.

He couldn't break the gaze and found himself stumbling forward. Grabbing the fallen angel and jerking him into a hug. Heart still pounding because it had been terror that had filled him at the very thought of losing any version of Castiel. His hands tightened on the fabric of Castiel's clothes.

"I'm sorry." he muttered into the torn and bloodied jacket Castiel was wearing. But in his head he was thanking whoever had been listening that Castiel had held out until he got there. That the fallen angel was alive. That this time he had not been too late.

He heard the sounds of weapons hitting the ground and then Castiel was gripping him tight, pushing air out of his lungs with the shear force behind the embrace and hugging him back. "Thank you for not leaving me." it was broken and raspy. His voice rougher than normal and the version he'd seen before in the cabin, in the vehicle was pushed away in favor of the version shaking in his arms.

"Fuck Cas. I couldn't let you die you crazy angel." it was rough and dammit Dean hadn't realized how much the angel had come to mean to him in such a short time. That he'd moved so high up on Dean's list of important things. Which were few. He could still see the Cas from his time, the expression of terror on his face when they were in the _den of iniquity _and the laughter as they'd climbed back into the Impala.

A humorless laugh escaped into the air, "Not an angel anymore."

"Fuck that. You'll always be an angel. You're my angel." Dean pulled away staring at Cas who was blinking at him. Body slumped slightly in exhaustion and Dean realized he had no idea how long the fallen angel had been fighting or what had happened to him since Dean himself had been knocked out.

The response received a small smile from Cas; it was a sad and broken thing, but there was some of the old angel behind it. Some light had moved into his eyes at the words. "You're my hunter." it was both a statement and a promise. Dean heard them both easily.

"Let's get the Hell out of here." then he paused, "Are you the last one?"

Sorrow stole into Castiel's eyes, "Yes." it was soft and a few tears collected in his eyes. "What about…the other Dean?" he asked, "Is he alive still?"

"No idea. I went here first." they were moving slowly, stepping around bodies and away from the blood, guts and gore. "Did they bite you or bleed on you?"

"Dean I'm immune to them. We discovered that the hard way. Something of my grace must be left or they weren't meant to effect angel vessels." the stairs came up and they slowly started down them. Dean handed over one of his guns he'd stashed just in case there were others around.

It was a slow journey and they reached the bottom. Found a door. But it wasn't the one Dean entered and instead he found them walking towards a body on the ground. A familiar body. It was weird and creepy, slightly terrifying to see his dead body. Eyes lifeless and staring at them. Without thought he moved to step in front of Cas, to prevent him from seeing the Dean from his time, but silently he was moved out of the way. And Castiel approached the body. His expression conveying everything and Dean swallowed as he crouched down to close the green eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean." it was soft and full of emotion. The drugs and alcohol from earlier long gone, leaving Cas open to the pain of emotions with nothing to dull them.

He was about to say something when he noticed Sam, dressed in a white suit, watching them. "_Sammy_?" his voice was rough and confused as he took a few steps forward, but Castiel was there. Body blocking him from his brother and gun pointed at Sam. Castiel's whole body was tense and tightened, prepared for a fight and protect. "Cas? What—?"

"Brother, there is no need for hostility." and it wasn't directed towards Dean. But rather Castiel. A lump formed in Dean's throat because he knew.

Sam had said yes. This was Lucifer wearing his brother. And he listened to the fallen angel spout his lies in a silky smooth tone. Face bland and expression tightening slightly in anger as he spoke of humans. "I do not intend to harm your human a second time, Castiel. You may step aside." it was an order if Dean ever heard on and he knew that Cas wasn't going to listen so he stepped around him. Hand on his shoulder, squeezing and directing his gaze once more to the arch angel wearing his brother even as the other finished is speech, moving to leave.

"You better kill me now." it rang out into the silence and he heard Castiel's breathing increase. Felt the fallen angel tensing and moving slightly even as he raised a hand to stop him, never looking away from Lucifer who had been leaving.

"Pardon?" it set his teeth on edge. Tears had filled his eyes and he didn't think twice, threatening the devil and promising death. That he would not allow this to happen. Watched the amusement flash across the face, the disbelief in the words and tried not to scream.

"You better kill me now! Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop." it was a promise because this would not happen to his brother. He would save them all. Sam. Bobby. Castiel. He'd save them all.

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up…here. No matter what choices you make, whatever details you alter, _we _will always end up…here." it was calm and soft, "I win. So I win."

"You're wrong." and Dean felt the tears burning his eyes because this wasn't true. It wouldn't be because he was not going to watch the world burn. He would stop it or die trying.

"See you in five years, Dean." and then he was gone and it was just the two of them left. Castiel's hand resting on his shoulder, a warm comfort keeping him from shattering and then he felt a tug. Something pulling him away and he turned, hand gripping back on Castiel and seeing the blue eyes go wide before he was back in his time.

Zachariah stared in shock. Dean Winchester was back, but he had brought someone with him. Another Castiel. "What have you done?" it was angered and he was surging towards them. Dean could read intent in every cell of his body and it was nothing good. He braced himself, prepared for the blow and they were gone once more. The familiar feeling of being pulled along by angel flight taking them away. To a highway far away from Zachariah.

Dean Winchester was alone with two Castiels. One an angel. The other fallen.

* * *

_I'm always curious about what would happen if something else happened. This occurs frequently when I'm watching Supernatural and The End had so many possibilities of What If that I couldn't resist._

_If you change one thing it opens up a bunch of possibilities. So in The End I wondered...what would happen if Dean went after Cas instead of his future self._

_Most of it was pushed by Dean's reaction to Future!Cas and Dean's reaction to when Castiel had been killed by Raphael at Chuck's._

**NOTE**_:_ I've gotten several messages/comments about continuing this fic. If I get enough interest I will continue it. If not I will move on from this part to focus on another episode/scene instead (this will happen even if I continue with this part because this is a series so there will be multiple parts). Keep in mind if I continue this is probably going to be an OT3 since all of them deserve some kind of love dammit.


End file.
